


Falling In Line

by littlebluewhalen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haruhi fujioka - Freeform, Multi, Multishipping, but she is not in love with everyone, everyone is in love with haruhi, haruhi deserves all the love, ranka is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluewhalen/pseuds/littlebluewhalen
Summary: A little drabble about Ranka talking to Haruhi's boys about love, loss and all things in between.





	Falling In Line

“Now, boys,” Ranka started, staring at the seven boys in front of him, “I’ve called you all here to discuss something, or someone, rather, that we all love.” Ranka was, for once, out of his drag. He was wearing a baggy long-sleeve shirt and sweatpants with his hair tied in a bun. He had made tea for the seven young men that were gathered close together around the kotatsu. He surveyed them with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his tea; no one looked particularly nervous, aside from Kasanoda, bless his heart. 

“I’m going to assume that you’re talking about Haruhi, as she’s the only one we all mutually know,” Kyoya spoke up, in that measured tone of his, “does she know this is happening?” He asked, his toneless voice betraying his curiosity. 

“Oh Kyoya, you clever boy! No, she doesn’t, and we’re all going to keep it that way!” Ranka responded, beaming at him. His cheerful voice masked the threat well, but everyone heard it regardless. No one spoke. 

“Now, all of you, I’ve gathered you all here to discuss my little girl. I know you all have feelings for her of some degree – and don’t try to argue with me – aside from Hani.” Ranka acknowledged the boy sitting next to Mori by tilting his head, and Hani grinned at him, hugging Usa-chan. 

“Yeah! I love Haru-san, but she’s more like a sister to me. I’m just here ‘cuz I go wherever Mori goes!” Hani clarified, smiling at the group. 

“Oh, you’re just adorable! Anyway, I’m only calling you here to discuss this because I love Haruhi and I want her to be happy. And I know she cares for all of you deeply. She’s always had friends, but she’s never had friends that she really let into her world. You guys mean more to her than you know.” Ranka said, lacing his fingers together and putting his head on the back of his hands. He looked around the group with sharp eyes. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other in understanding; they had understood that more than anyone. Kyouya betrayed no emotion, as did Mori, and Hani looked sad. Tamaki looked at the table in thought, and Kasanoda blushed, probably flattered that he was even considered a close friend. 

“The thing you have to understand about Haruhi is that, since her mother’s death, she’s considered everyone in her life as temporary. This helps her move on quickly and get over things easily, but she never makes real connections with people. She’s alone all the time, and while that’s my fault, she’s not growing out of it. Well, she wasn’t, until you bunch forced yourselves into her life,” Ranka quirked a half-smile at all of them, “and she treasures you all. And I need to know that you won’t do anything stupid while trying to court her.”

Nearly everyone was blushing now. 

“Wait a minute,” Hikaru started, “how do you even know if any of us have feelings for Haruhi?” He asked, voice accusing. He never was one to control his emotions. Ranka looked at him for a moment and looked in his eyes. Perhaps that would be good for Haruhi; she controlled her emotions a lot. Not to be cold, like Kyouya, or silent like Mori, but simply because she thought rationally more than most. But Hikaru was still incredibly immature. 

“Because, I’ve seen all of you look at her the way I looked at Kotoko.” Ranka said quietly. He met the eyes of all of the boys before him, daring them to challenge him, and none did. Ranka internally smiled in satisfaction. 

“Look, all I’m saying is… don’t try too hard. And don’t get your hopes up. Never once in my memory has Haruhi been romantically interested in anyone. I think it’s because she’s so focused on her goals that she simply blocks it out, just like she tried to block out any type of fun or friendships. And while forcing yourselves into her social life has worked and helped her a lot in her high school career so far, that’s not the way to win her heart. If Haruhi develops feelings for anyone, it’ll come naturally to her. And no amount of actively trying to woo her will matter. Haruhi isn’t well-versed in romantic feelings; anyone who’s ever confessed to my little girl had been rejected simply because she didn’t know. She’s a very straightforward; if any of you want to tell her, you have to be very blunt about it.” Ranka paused here. 

“Well, I don’t think anyone here would ever try to force themselves on her.” Tamaki said, looking around at the group. “Well, maybe that Cassanova who would like to make her a mob wife!” Tamaki said dramatically, pointing an accusing finger at Kasanoda, who immediately blushed profusely. He opened his mouth to retort when Ranka cut in. 

“Oh, no. Ritsu is my favorite out of you lot, actually.” Ranka smiled lazily, enjoying the shouts of opposition around him. 

“I thought Kyo-chan was your favorite?” Honey asked innocently, tilting his head in confusion. Ranka giggled.

“Oh, he was, but Ritsu here is just so respectful and helpful! Kyouya is still a very close second, however. He always lets me know how my little girl is doing!” Ranka said excitedly, dramatically clapping his hands together. 

“And let me guess, Mori is your third favorite?” Kaoru asked, half-smiling. 

“Oh, good observation skills, Kaoru! You’re much more observant than you seem. Yes, he’s such an understanding person, and oh what a protector!” Ranka exclaimed, his eyes turning into hearts as he clasped his hands to his heart. Mori, for his part, simply smiled and nodded. 

“Who’s fourth?! Oh, it’s me, it has to be! I have to be before those rapscallions!” Tamaki yelled, putting his hands on the kotatsu and leaning forward, a look of desperation on his face. Ranka smirked at him. 

“Kaoru.” And like that, that one word shattered Tamaki. He was in the middle of turning to dust when Ranka continued, “And then Hikaru. Tamaki, you’re last because you can’t understand your own emotions. You pretended to be her dad, like, who does that? Haruhi needs someone who knows how they feel and who can handle it,” At this, his eyes slid over to Hikaru, “maturely.” Hikaru noticed this and stiffened, a frown forming on his face. It stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Look. I’m not saying that Haruhi will even fall for any of you. But the best way to be there for her is simply to be her friend with no ulterior motives. Show her that you’re there to stay. Even if she never has the same feelings for you back, friendship comes first. It’s so important to her. She’s not an object to be passed around or won.”

“I’m sure being an only child and taking on all of her mom’s duties wasn’t easy on her.” Kaoru said off-handedly. Ranka sighed at this. 

“It wasn’t. I desperately wished that I could have worked less, but the bills needed to be paid. I wish I could have been better… she became independent to a fault, as I’m sure you all have noticed by now.” At this, Ranka ran his hands down his face. 

“It’s not your fault. Things happen. She’s okay.” This, surprising everyone, was Mori. Ranka nodded and shot him an appreciative look that he knew he’d understand. 

“Mr. Fujioka… how did you handle Haruhi receiving so many love confessions in middle school?” This was Kasanoda. Ranka smiled slightly and he suddenly held a faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the wall. 

“Well, it was easy, because Haruhi would never get what they meant. I never had to worry… but then her not getting it became my worry. I don’t want her to live her life alone. But as a father, in the moment… it startled me immensely. I mean, this started when my girl was twelve – already getting confessions of love! But then I realized… that’s just who she is. Her personality is magnetic, she’s always drawn people towards her. Once you have her in your life, she becomes vital. Everyone who meets her falls a little bit in love with her.”

“You describe her like she’s the sun, and we’re all planets.” Kyouya said, looking up slightly to meet Ranka’s eyes. 

“Well, Kyoya, seems like you came up with that one on your own. Is she the sun to you?” Ranka asked. Kyouya didn’t reply and looked back down at his unopened little black book. That was all the confirmation Ranka needed.

“Water.” Hikaru said suddenly, seemingly without thinking. He only looked up and realized he said something aloud whenever he realized everyone was staring at him. He blushed furiously and opened his mouth to defend himself when,

“The moon, keeping everything in balance.” Kaoru cut across him, coming to his rescue, sparing his twin a glance.

“The air in my lungs.” Kasanoda said, staring directly at the table and blushing, his entire face red. Ranka blinked at all of these confessions.

“Kendo.” Mori quietly uttered. Hani giggled and added an enthusiastic ‘cake!’ even though he had no romantic feelings for her. She was still incredibly important to him.  
Everyone looked over now at Tamaki, waiting for his confession. A storm seemingly brewed in his mind as he glared at the kotatsu.

“Haruhi isn’t any of those things to me,” he said, purple eyes moving from the kotatsu to look around at all of the other men around him before locking eyes with Ranka,   
“Haruhi is… so unique and different. I can hardly describe it. She’s…. when you come home after a long day and lay in your bed. When you wake up and its raining, the smell of it on the grass and the sound of it on the roof. She’s the golden hour, where the world is bathed in gold. She’s a sunset and a sunrise, the promise of a new day. She’s… she just feels like… home. And I’ve never really had one, but I know what it’s supposed to feel like, because I’ve met her. And I’m so grateful for that.” He said, finishing his mini-speech. Tears sprang into Ranka’s eyes as he nearly upturned the table in his haste to hug Tamaki.

“Oh, that was beautiful! Major points!” Ranka cried out while squeezing the life out of the blonde-haired boy. Hikaru rolled his eyes and they all shared a look. 

“Why does the boss always have to be a show-off,” Kaoru muttered. Everyone nodded their head. Once everyone was settled again and Ranka had composed himself, things had gone back to normal. 

“Okay, boys. Our time is coming to an end. But I hope this has been somewhat beneficial to you all; treat my Haruhi right, even as a friend. She’s the only thing I have in this life.” Ranka said, a bittersweet smile on his face. Suddenly, the door handle jiggled, and keys turned the lock. 

“Dad, I’m home! I got some pork that was on sale for dinner ton-” and Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks at seeing all of her friends crowded in her tiny living space.   
“Uh. What’s going on here?” She asked, highly suspicious, turning around to set the groceries on the counter. Haruhi was wearing a casual summer dress that hugged her waist and was loose to her knees with a pair of sandals.   
“Nothing, sweetie! Just catching up is all!” Ranka sang, before turning to glare at all of the males who were eyeing her up in the summer dress. A protective tiger energy overcame Ranka for a minute and every guy snapped to attention. Ranka whipped back around and beamed at his daughter, who was turning around and leant against the counter. She raised a skeptical eyebrow at her dad.

“Uh-huh. Nothing is ever just catching up with you,” she said good-naturedly, “but seriously – you guys should have told me you all were coming over, I would have gotten enough to make a hotpot or something…” She said, muttering to herself, already trying to make plans to be able to stretch dinner to fit all of them. 

“Oh, Haru-chan, you’re so endlessly kind!” Hani said before jetting off to give her a giant hug, clambering up her side. Haruhi, while slightly startled, laughed and hugged Hani back, settling the small boy slightly on her hip. All the guys glared at him.

“Well, I guess I could always go back to the market…” She said, still hugging Honey.

“That won’t be necessary,” Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up on his nose, “I believe we’ll all be going now.” He said, starting to get up. Hani, who had ambled down from Haruhi, sat down next to Mori.

“What? But you guys just got here,” Haruhi frowned, “well, technically, I guess I just got here.” She corrected herself before looking over at the guys. They all looked at each other. 

“Well, do you wanna order to the house? We never did try that sushi place you said you liked.” Kaoru suggested, shooting a look at Kyouya, who had sat back down the minute Haruhi frowned. 

“Hmm, sure! I know the guy’s son from middle school, and he always gives me discounts whenever I order from there. We were never great friends, so I don’t really know why, but I guess he’s just a nice guy.” Haruhi said, shrugging. Ranka shot a look to all of the guys, and especially Hikaru, who was internally seething, and apparently not doing a very good job hiding it. 

“Oh well! Here, write down your order and I’ll call it in.” Haruhi said, beaming at all of them. They all felt their hearts thud in their chests. 

“Okay, and I’ll pay – make sure they take credit cards over phone.” Tamaki spoke up. Haruhi nodded at him. 

“I have cash if not.” Mori spoke up, looking at Haruhi. She grinned at him. 

“Great backup, Mori-senpai! But should you really be carrying around that much cash on you?” She asked. He simply raised an eyebrow and she nodded her head in thought. “Yeah, you’re right. Who’d try to rob you?” At her correct interpretation of his look, he smiled at her. She then whisked back to the counter to put the groceries away into the fridge and cabinets. 

“It’s so unfair that you guys can just talk to her without locking up.” Kasanoda mumbled, who had been blushing this whole time. 

“You just have to get the memory of her in her underwear out of your mind every time you see her.” Hikaru replied, smirking evilly. At this, Ranka shot up, knocking tea off the table and towering over the poor quivering boy.

“_You saw MY little girl in her underwear!?_”


End file.
